The Next Generation Part 1 of 2
by JawsSweetEyes
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have had kids. Their names are Cato and Lily. Lily being 17. Cato being 13. The Games are back. President Ice is in charge. Gale comes back. Will Peeta allow Gale to be THIS friendly?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Before President Snow got shot, his daughter had a child. It was a girl named Ice. In President Snow's will, he said she would become the ruler of Panem. She was an evil child a birth. Once she heard about the games at school, she wanted to bring them back.

For 17 years now, the Games have begun again. But now 3 people go in from each district. This year, is the 18th annual Hunger Games.

Since Haymitch Abernathy died, Peeta and Katniss are the mentors for District 12. In one week the reaping in District 12 will take place. It will be hosted by Trina Trinket.


	2. Katniss's Journal

_**Katniss's Journal**_

It took me five, ten, fifteen years to agree. But Peeta wanted them so badly. I named my first daughter Lily. I always adored the plant names. Peeta said that she is an exact replica of me, beautiful brown hair, blue eyes, and a lovely personality. Cato, my son. Peeta, my husband, his son too. I never thought to have Cato. But I did. Cato who died, from the 74th games, was never meant to be the winner. Like my Cato.

So much has gone by since the 74th Games. Since Haymitch has died, the house was kind of empty and boring. So that's when I agreed to Peeta to have kids. We were destined for each other. The Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12.


	3. The Mellarks

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Mellarks**_

"Only one tribute can win."

Peeta and Katniss are fighting over who will kill who. The Games just started barely a week ago. Yesterday the star-crossed lovers were kissing each other frequently. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark. Tributes. Lovers. Katniss pulls out the night-lock that Peeta killed a tribute with.

"Together?" Says the frightened Katniss Everdeen.

"Yes," says Peeta Mellark. They open their mouths and slightly touch the demon berries to their lips.

"We have the two winners! Katniss and Peeta!"

_**20 years later**_

_-Click! - _Cato Mellark shuts off the TV. Peeta, (Cato's father) shouts, "C'mon, get ready for school!"

Katniss Mellark, (Cato's mother) screams down the hall, "I have your backpack ready! Oh, and here, don't forget to eat your breakfast." Katniss gives Cato a small serving of scrambled groosling eggs.

Peeta reminds Cato, while Peeta wraps his arms around his wife, "Oh, and don't worry about the reaping, you only have 2 odds in the pool."

His mother adds to the conversation, "I will be picking out your outfit while you are at school."

Peeta asks, "Cato, can you pqlease wake your sister Lily up? She didn't eat breakfast yet."

"Uh, sure, why don't you just send me off to the games!" Lily was usually annoying in the morning, like any average 17 year old. Peeta looks at his son with his piercing blue eyes, glowing in the rising sun.

"Ugh, fine!" Cato storms to his sister's room with his arms folded and a angry look on his face. Cato has blonde curls and Seam gray eyes. Lily has brown hair and river blue eyes. Cato is 13, his second year in the reaping pool. But it is a different story for his sister. She is 17 and this is her fifth year. She has had luck every year though. Katniss gave most of her grandfather's bow and arrows to her. The reason for this is she has to hunt for them beyond the fence, ever since mom said she was old enough. As Cato comes to the almost new looking door he knocks on it.

"Hello?" Lily whips the door open with lightning speed.

"Whoa, _sorry, _did I bother you?" Cato asks sarcastically. Lily looks as if she is from the Capitol, from what she is wearing. Mom buys her whatever she wants because their parents won the games, 32 years ago. Sometimes she stands out in the crowd in her brightly colored dresses.

"Time for school!" screeches Cato.

"Ugh... I HATE YOU!" replies the fancy looking Lily. After breakfast, they head out the main foyer with their bags and books. Normally, during school, they talk about how to mine and coal by-products. Today they talk about how the games work. They usually watch the victories of the victors. It's quite disturbing, since most of the people die. Cato is bored throughout the day. He has seen most of these videos more than enough.

After school, Cato sees Lily walking with a guy, Oh my god! That's Steve! Steve is Gale's son. Gale is mom's _ex-boyfriend _as dad puts it. They used to kiss in the meadow while hunting before the 74th reaping. Well that's how Dad explained it, I'm not sure it's entirely true though. Steve's mom died in the Games two years ago. Now Gale and Katniss are no more than friends. When mom met Steve she said, "Gale?" It was pretty funny in my point of view. Gale sent Steve back to District 12 to live with his Aunt Posy because he didn't want him involved with weaponry.

Cato says to himself, _"Eh, no harm done, just a stroll in the town center." _He whips the door open and runs straight to the couch. Cato keeps flipping through the channels, until he finds the channel he is looking for. The channel with the reapings. Right now they are pulling names from District 6. The first to be reaped is a awkward looking boy that appears to be missing an ear. His name is Jimba Newtux. The boy strolls up to the microphone depressedly. After that, the girl name is called. Trillia's name is called. Trillia Irvine. While Cato is watching the reaping in District 7, he's getting butterflies in his stomach. Tomorrow's District 12's reaping. He'll be having nightmares about the outcome tonight.

-Creak- Lily walks into the house with Steve holding her hand. _Oooh, what's mom going to say about this,_ thought Cato.

Right on cue mom walked in the door, carrying cups of soup from the Hob.

"What's going on in here," referring to Lily & Steve.

"Uhhh, nothing mom!" Lily spat back letting go of Steve.

"Sure, Steve why don't you return home, it's getting dark. Lily you can stay put while I put away this soup. So, how was your day Cato?"

"Fine, just fine." He said without hesitation. Truthfully he was terrified, all he could think about was Lily and him being reaped. The thought of having to kill was horrifying.

"So, whatcha doing with Steve Lily?" Katniss said with interest.

"Nothing, we're just friends." replied Lily with a hint of fear in her voice.

Just as Katniss was going to say something, the door creaked open. "Hey kids, anything exciting happen at school today?" Peeta said kissing his wife.

"NO!" Lily and Cato answered in unison.

"Same answer everyday..." Peeta mumbled so only he could hear.

"Lily has a boyfriend!" Cato shouted mocking the way Lily talks.

"Nu-u-" Peeta cuts off Lily before she can finish.

"Who is this "guy"?" says Peeta with concern.

Katniss answers with a simple, "Gale's boy, I think it's… Steve?"

Peeta laughs when he hears this. "I remember good ole Gale! You were almost going to have kids with him Katniss!" A weird hint of anger in his voice rises.

"Peeta! Stop it! Gale was the one who wanted to do that. This," referring to the kids and their marriage, "was all your little plan with Haymitch! I would be happily married to Gale if it wasn't for you!"

Cato and Lily back out of the room silently. Their parents never fight like this. "Whoa, I never saw Mom and Dad so mad at each other." whispers Cato.

"Yeah, I know, I always thought that Mom ditched Gale. Not that Dad set it up with Uncle Haymitch."

The 2 could hear their parents shouting in the kitchen. "WELL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO AGREED TO HAVE KIDS!" screams Peeta at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, well you are the one who said you loved Me." says Katniss with sadness in her voice, almost whispering. Peeta tries and stops her from walking away from his mistake.

"Don't..." whispers Katniss as she walks to their room.

She used to enjoy the fact that Peeta slept with her. When the 75th Games came, he used to be her good luck charm. She couldn't have a good dream without him next to her. But tonight is different.


	4. The Reaping

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Reaping**_

"Ugh, Mom do I have to go?" moaned Cato while he was still prodded to wake up.

"Yes, you do. And I'll be watching so don't try and sneak off like last year, do you hear me!"

"Ya, I hear you!" Cato really didn't want to get up. Maybe he wouldn't have to. He waved his arms in the air and mouthed "mom". He was hoping to be sick and not have to go.

"I know what your planning mister, and its not going to work. You have to attend the reaping.

. . .

Trina Trinket says into a microphone, "Ladies first." She scuttles over to the pool with names in it. She picks one out and unfolds it. "And the tribute is, Lily Mellark."

Katniss can't stand on her feet any longer. She faints and can't see or hear a thing. Her daughter was destined to die.

As Peeta hears the name called, he sprints through the crowd shouting "KATNISS, KATNISS!" He doesn't care what the Peacekeepers are saying to him. This is his entire fault. He has killed another tribute. But this one... Is his daughter, Lily.

"_Lily Mellark!" _Trina calls. The voice screams in Lily's head. Everyone around her moves away. Someone pushes her toward Trina. She trips as she walks up the flight of stairs. Trina is right beside her saying, "Congratulations!" But Lily has blurred out everything that everyone else is saying. _"Lily Mellark, Lily Mellark, Lily Mellark, Lily Mellark! _The voice rings in her head.

"Okay next we have the gentlemen!" Trina walks up to the reaping pool and pulls a name. "Steve Hawthorne."

Lily can't bear this. As Steve walks up to the platform, Lily is about to cry. You can hear it in her slow breath.

Trina then walks over to the pool of names and picks the last and final name. "Cato Mellark?"

Cato's stomach turned. He knows that Mom fainted and Lily is up there. His name was called. He is now a tribute and nearly a dead man.

He walks upon the stage next to his sister Lily. The anthem is heard from a speaker and Cato whispers to Lily, "I'm so scared..." he says franticly.

Lily whispers back, "Yeah I know. What am I going to do? I can't kill you, or Steve!"

Cato randomly asks Lily, "Are you sure he doesn't like you more than you like him?"

Lily replies, "Well, he asked me if he wanted to run away with him. Then he told me this is what his Dad told Mom the morning before the reaping. "

Cato was shocked. Is that really what Gale asked Mom before the reaping? Mom told the story only once and he wasn't sure that was how it went. Still, does Steve like Lily? Or is it just for alliance in the Games. As Cato thought about it, he realized that Steve didn't know that he was going to be reaped. Cato shook his head as he gave up on thinking about Lily and Steve.

When Trina asked for them to shake hands, they did. But the three chosen tributes stared at each other in fright. All that they knew was that they were going to die. Steve knew that he couldn't kill Lily. Lily knew she couldn't kill Cato. Cato knew he couldn't kill Steve. They would protect each other, till the end, or not at all.


	5. The Train

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The train**_

"GOODBYE DISTRICT 12! SEE YOU AT THE ARENA!" Steve shouts before going on the train. _He's always good under pressure. Unlike me, in fact, my whole family stinks under pressure._

"Lily, Lily. Are you okay?" Steve whispers with worry.

"Huh? Yeah… I'm fine, just thinking." Lily answers feeling alone and depressed.

"_I. Hate. My. Life. And I want to die… oh wait. I AM!" _Cato says under his breath so only he can hear.

Just as he says that, someone knocks on the door to his compartment. "Come in." he shouts longingly at the door. Both of his parents walk through the door.

"Hiya! Just to let you know, you're not alone. We had to go through this too. It's okay to be depressed, and scared." Says Katniss with compassion.

"I just want to go home." Cries Cato rushing to his parents for comfort. .

Lily barges into the door with Steve trailing behind her. "Why are you guys in here! You should be helping us! You are our mentors too! Now stop the chic-flick scene and mentor us!"

"What's with you Lily? You're not usually like this." Peeta says with sincerity.

"I just don't want to die. We can try and win this. But not if you guys are crying and worrying all the time!" Lily shoots back with anger.

"I agree with Lily. My dad didn't train me to die in the bloodbath. He told me how to survive in the woods before he sent me here. If you guys aren't going to help us, then we'll train ourselves." Says Steve as he looks at Peeta in the eyes. "Oh, and you still owe me for what pain you caused my dad." as his eyes narrow down on Peeta.

"Okayyy, were done here." Says Katniss as she pushes Steve, Lily, and Peeta out.

"But-." Starts Peeta. But Katniss pushes him out anyways. "I'm sorry Cato. If there is anything you need just ask me, or, your da-, no don't ask your dad. He doesn't need to be reminded of anything that happened here, let alone what will happen to you."

"Huh? You think I'm gonna get hurt. I would never! Not with the great parents like you!" shouts Cato with courage.

"Just because we won the Games before means we know what will happen and tell you so you can flee. I don't know what arena it is, I don't know who the other people are, I don't know if they are bigger than you, I don't know what the mutts are, and I really don't know if you will win." replies Katniss with her eyes reflecting off the chandelier above them.

"Can you tell me ANYTHING useful? Other than I might die?" asks Cato

"Stick with your sister. She will protect you. I know that she cares about you more than Steve." says Katniss as she starts to get up. Just as she opens the door, she remembers one more piece of important information. "Also, I don't care WHAT is out by the cornucopia. Don't go in the bloodbath. Grab your backpack, and run."

"Mom, why did you volunteer for Prim." says Cato with curiosity.

"How do you know about Prim. I never told you! Did dad tell you, ugh, now I have to get him back!"

"Well, me and Lily were bored… so we kind of took the tapes from your room and watched them all…"

"You WHAT!" screamed Katniss madder than she has ever been. After she realizes what videos were in there, she blushes. The video of her and Peeta in the cave was in there.

"I especially liked the one where you and Daddy kissed!" Cato grins and laughs hysterically.

"Cato, next time you're bored, ask us. There are way funner things to do than watch me and your father make out!" This time they both laugh. This is the first time after the reaping that Katniss has enjoyed herself. "I have to go to bed kiddo. See you in the morning!"

"Night mom!" Cato says as he crawls into bed. He will probably have nightmares tonight about the creatures and people within the games. _Maybe I will survive the games when I have my parents as my mentors_ thought Cato as he fell asleep thinking about the days to come this week.


	6. The truth about Gale

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Truth About Gale**_

The next morning, Peeta is the first to wake. He goes into Steve's room and he finds him looking at pictures. Peeta sighs and walks to his bed.

"What do you want?" snaps Steve giving Peeta the death stare.

"Steve, I did nothing. And stop treating me like I'm _worth _nothing."

"Why, what other choice do I have? My dad told me once, that if I ever had the chance to kill you. I should do it."

"Yeah, well Gale is sick minded. No wonder Katniss picked me instead of your fox hearted father. Are you sure that your mom didn't kill herself?" screams Peeta.

As if Katniss has been listening the whole time, she says, "What were you saying about Gale?"

He quickly replies with a, "Nothing. You don't need to worry about him or Steve" when he says Steve's name he says it with disgust.

"What's wrong now Peeta.. We've already had this talk about how I love you more than anyone in the world." Katniss replies with sincerity.

"I know sweetheart." Peeta laughs when he says that, since that was what Haymitch called Katniss.

"Ohhh, you stop _bread boy_!" this time Katniss emphasizes her nickname for him.

"Okaaaay, that's enough everyone out of my room! I don't want to hear your stupid talk about bakeries and dead people!" shouts Steve as he points to the door. "Out, NOW! _I wanna get DRESSED! _God.. Is that _so much _to ask?"

As Peeta and Katniss walk out the door, Steve slams it behind them. He opens it one more time as he remembers something. "Ever hear of knocking!"

. . .

Back in the main room, Katniss asks Peeta about Steve.

"What is it between you and Steve that I don't seem to understand? I mean like, he just stares at you like you are a muttation!"

"Katniss, when, when I was in his room. He said that, that, Gale said if Steve ever got the chance to kill me. He should."

"Were you planning to tell me this?" says Katniss, her voice getting louder every word.

"Well, no, because I didn't want you to be upset about it." replies the worried Peeta.

"Well, thanks for caring!" screams Katniss as she stomps off into their room.

As soon as she leaves, it seems as if it was on cue that Lily walks in. "Hey Dad.."

Peeta turns around as he heard his daughter speaking. "Oh, hey Lily. How's Steve?"

"How would I know. I don't go in his room ever."

"Honey, what was going on between you and Steve the night before the reaping."

"That's all you wanna talk about, with your daughter who is going in a game where children die, every day. Nice Dad. Way to go."

Peeta laughs. "Just pretend that it's not going to happen Lil'.

"But dad, it is going to happen. I just don't wanna die."

"You're not going to. You and Cato, are the second generation of Mellarks who have ever been in the Games. You're special for that."

"I never thought about it like that. And Dad, nothing happened that night. Steve just got too carried away with our friendship."

"Just make sure _you_ get to make a choice about who you like. Don't force yourself to like a Hawthorne. They aren't the friendliest!" Peeta jokes.

"Dad, not funny!" Lily laughs with her father. As the laughter dies off Lily asks a straight forward question. "Mom didn't have a choice to like you, did she?

"Your mother had a lot of chances to say that she hated me. She could have been with Gale right now in District 2! But she chose me. . ." Peeta smiles as he says that.

"Dad you are SUCH a star crossed lover."

"You think?" Peeta says sarcastically.

"Oh, I _know_!" Lily replies. "Dad, I'm gonna go to take a nap, kay?

"Alright. Lunch will be ready soon. I'll make Cato wake you up, okay?"

"Okay dad. Thanks for helping me." says Lily as she walks off into her room.

"Pfft, star crossed lovers. Couldn't they come up with anything else?" mumbles Peeta.

_The train will be stopping soon to pick up a passenger. Stay seated at all times. Thank you. This is Trina Trinket. And always, May the odds be ever in your favor. _

As Peeta looked out the window, there was a sign that said. "Welcome to District 2." The train was going slower gradually. When it got to the station one single passenger boarded. The door opened, and he replied, "Hi Catnip."


	7. the girl on fire

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Girl On Fire**_

"Hey Catnip." Peeta turned around to come face to face with the devil. Gale Hawthorne.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Peeta screams with anger. "WHO SAID YOU COULD COME ON THE TRAIN? WERE GOING TO THE GAMES!"

Katniss rushes through the door with a smile on her face. She opens her arms wide as she runs toward Gale. She falls into his arms and cries. "I missed you so much Gale! Why did you leave me? I cant cope with 2 kids by myself!"

Peeta's eyes narrow. "All by yourself? ALL BY YOURSELF? What am I? Huh?"

"Peeta- I- I- No, don't leave." Katniss stammered as Peeta storms out of the room.

"Katniss, I miss you too. And don't worry too much about Peeta, he'll do fine without you."

"No, Peeta isn't like that. He would never forget about me for a second. But, you're right. Peeta needs discipline. I guess I can spend some time with my old pal Gale." replies Katniss.

"Good. The train isn't the one they had before. This one goes slower. We have one week left till we arrive at the Capital. I really don't know why it will take so long though." questions Gale.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. More time to spend with my kids." says Katniss as she smiles.

Gale wraps his arms around Katniss as she walks toward her bedroom. Katniss wants to push his arm off, but cant think of one reason why at the moment. Peeta hates me already, and Gale would be my second choice anyway.

"Gale, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Why tell me? Can't I come too? Or are you planning to sleep with Peeta?" asks Gale.

"Uh, I'm kind of married." She holds up her ring in proof.

"So what! I know you have feelings for me. Don't deny it." Gale says with his head held high.

"But Gale, Peeta. He's my husband. I love him. But your right. I do sorta kind of. And I guess it wouldn't do any harm." Says Katniss with regret.

"I knew you wouldn't refuse." says Gale and he follows Katniss to bed.

Katniss gets in her bed and Gale goes to the other side. "Don't do anything that Peeta will get mad at me for doing."

"Ohhhh Catnip. What has he done to you?" laughs Gale as he is barely on the bed holding on for dear life.

. . .

Peeta watches as Gale follows Katniss into the spare bedroom. He knew that he shouldn't have talked back to his wife. Will she ever forgive him? Peeta already forgave her. He loves her with all his heart. Peeta cries into his arm as he walks to their bedroom slowly.

"Dad? Why are you crying?"

Peeta turns around to find Lily with her pajama's on.

"None of your business." replies to Lily with anger.

"Dad, Mom will forgive you."

"What are you talking about?" quickly replies Peeta to his daughter.

"I think I realized you talked to yourself a long time ago. How do you think I know a lot of your old stories that no one listens too?"

"NO ONE LISTENS TO THEM?"

"Nope. Even Mom hates them."

"Ugh, she hates everything about me."

"Are you sure? Why did she marry you then? Huh?"

"She didn't."

"What? That doesn't make any sense?"

"It was all for the sake of our lives. We were selfish. She didn't even realize I was alive before the reaping."

"But.. Still"

"She never really married me. We did it for the camera's. She is still Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire."

Peeta cries when he says this. He was never really married. All he has done for her. And she goes and sleeps with him. Gale.

"G'night Lily."

"Night Dad. See you tomorrow!"

Peeta walks into his room alone. He curls up and goes to sleep. His nightmares are constantly about losing Katniss. Will he ever have good dreams without her next to him?


	8. Sorrow and Happiness :

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Sorrow and Happiness: Two different things**_

As Katniss wakes up in the morning, she finds Gale clinging close to her. She wants to push Gale away, but Peeta has been such a pain lately that she finds no reason to.

As Peeta walks by the door, he sees Gale and Katniss snuggling with each other. "Enjoying yourselves eh?"

Gale springs up as he hears Peeta's voice. "What have you done to her? She used to be my best friend, and now? I don't even know her."

"Maybe its because you ran away from her. You left her to no one else but me. I have loved her ever since I first saw her." screams Peeta with sincerity.

"So what? She admitted to me last night that she loves me." Gale replies.

"What are you gonna do… marry her?" asks Peeta sarcastically.

"Yup, that's what I'm planning."

"_You dare set one finger on her, I will personally kill you!"_ shouts Peeta, waking Katniss up.

"Ugh, Peeta stop. Gale stop. I cant do anything without you guys fighting over who will sit next to me or across from me. And Gale, I am MARRIED already. Don't even try." says Katniss with a crackling voice.

"Mom, Dad?" says Lily and Cato with unison.

All of the adults turn around at the same time.

"So _these_ are your kids Katniss. Where's my son?"

"Right here Dad. And I'm fine!" says Steve with a smirk.

Gale runs to his son and hugs him. "I missed you, so much!"

"Yeah I know. I missed you too. I have to be surrounded by these idiots all the time." Steve says as he rolls his eyes and pulls away from his father. "I miss mom too."

"So do I. But it's okay son, I'm here." Gale says as he has a small whine in his voice.

Steve whispers something to Gale. As soon as Gale turns around, he asks Peeta why he said that he was fox hearted and sick minded.

"You told your son to kill me if he had the chance. Doesn't that sound… I don't know, a little discouraging?"

"I never said that!" shouts Steve.

"I know son, he's just making up excuses." says Gale as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm not! Even Katniss knows, I told her!" exclaims Peeta as he nods to Katniss.

"Uh, he kind of did tell me that. I don't know who to believe though. My husband or my best friend?"

"Daddy said that you and him never got married." giggles Lily.

"Your father told you that huh? Well tell him that its fine by me!" replies Katniss as she stomps off to her and Gale's room with Gale close behind.

"Thanks Lily, but that wasn't the best time to tell the world." says Peeta as he sighs.

"Sorry Dad, I just wanted to help with the conversation."

"Dad! I'm hungry!" shouts Cato with his stomach grumbling.

"Ok Mister, lets go get some breakfast!" replies Peeta as he scoops up Cato and runs to the kitchen with Lily still sitting on the windowsill.

"Don't be too down."

Lily looks up to find Steve dangling his feet on the luggage racks high above. "You better get down from there. You're gonna get in trouble."

"Pfft, no I'm not!"

"Yeaah, you are.."

"Fine bossy." says Steve as he jumps down onto the seat next to Lily below him. "What's gotten to you?"

"I ruined his life."

"Who?…"

"My Dad. I told everyone about his special little secret."

"You sure helped my Dad out!"

"I don't care about your stupid Dad! All he does is make my Dad upset."

"Whoa, sorry!" says Steve sarcastically. "I didn't mean to make your Dad upset!" he rolls his eyes and looks the other direction.

"Like you care! I heard the whole conversation between my dad and you! You are _such a liar_! Like I would ever wanna be with you!"

"And I thought you were on our side."

"I guess my Dad was right. Hawthorne's aren't the friendliest!" exclaims Lily as she stomps off into her room.

"Ugh, great, now three people hate me in this train." mumbles Steve as he drags his feet to his compartment.


End file.
